Taking Chances
by Parawhore1
Summary: Alice changes Bella after Edward leaves and the two leave Forks when Bella returns to the Cullens what will be in store for her. sorry about the slight summary change. M for language and maybe slight lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The pain was too much. He was gone. I don't know what happened after he left everything just went blank. All I remember is the burning pain and then nothing.

But then when I opened my eyes, if I could I would have passed out I would have. Everything was clear to clear if you ask me but that's not what shocked me. What shocked me was that I was in Carlisle office. How the fuck did I get there. That's when I heard the faintest movement and then Alice was there. There wasn't even time to think about it I was shocked and then my back was up against the wall.

"Bella, its ok." She said stepping closer to me.

"Alice? What the fuck is going on?" I said. Oh crap. My breathing stopped completely. Shit I didn't have to breathe Alice watched me as I started to realise what had happened.

"Oh my god."

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in but everything's ok" she reassured me.

"Who else is here?"

"It's just me. Carlisle should have came but he thought that it would look to suspicious."

"Suspicious?" ok now I was really confused.

"He's the only one that knows I'm here and about you ." She mumbled. Everything was slowly starting to fall into place but I was still confused and my mind was in to many places at once.

"Alice. Just please start from the beginning." I pleaded

"Ok well. Edward told us we had to leave. So we did but when Carlisle and I went hunting I had a vision of you alone in the woods. You were unconscious and there was blood everywhere." She was staring at the floor now and wouldn't look me in the eye. "Bella I'm so sorry but I couldn't just leave you there and let you die."

"You… You changed me." I gasped.

"Once I had the vision I just ran straight to the woods I saw you in and Carlisle followed me. Then a saw you lying there just like my vision. Then Carlisle came out with some bullshit about letting nature take its course and that he wasn't going to change you because we were ment to be out of you life completely . I couldn't believe him he was just going to let you die. Bella I'm really sorry."

"Why?" I knew the answer but this is what I wanted. Wasn't it?

"For changing you."

"Its ok its not me you should be worried about though."

"Who should I be worried about." Ha she was the confused one now!

"Edward."

"Yeah but hey I'm psychic I'll see him coming." She smiled. "I'm so happy you're not mad at me but before you ask anymore questions let's go hunting." My eyes widened at her.

"Alice I don't know how"

"Ah that's another question just go with it your senses will do the rest."

"Ok then let's go hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

Well hunting was a complete fail. When we got back to the house Alice was the in the exact same condition as she was when we left, I on the other hand was covered in mud, blood and fur. Alice was annoyed at me for ruining her clothes but after told her, grudgingly, that I would go shopping with her for more she stopped throwing me evils. For some weird reason according to one of Alice's visions the smell of human blood didn't bother me which was very unusual.

A month had past and everything was going Ok. Charlie was the only problem because of what happened to me in the wood he thought I was dead because, not wanting to leave me while I changed Alice did not have time to get rid of the blood and other evidence of my attack. So when I didn't come home that night Charlie sent out a search party who found the 'crime scene'. It broke my heart to watch Charlie deal with my 'death' but he had Sue Clearwater for support, she had recently lost her husband and by the looks of things they were helping each other through there losses.

After the second month had past Alice and I had decided to start travelling since we were getting a bit bored of the animals around Forks. The only problem now was choosing where to go first. Alice said we should go to Alaska and stay with the Denali's for a while. I on the other hand wanted to go anywhere but there. I thought it would be best to tell Alice the real reason because how else would I convince her it was a bad idea.

"Alice no offence but that idea is stupid. Your family could be there!" By the look on her face she knew when I said family I was talking about Edward.

"Bella. Edward isn't with the rest of the family. Last time he called he was in Brazil."

"What is he doing in Brazil and when did he call!?"

"I don't know and about a week ago."

"How often does he call?" I gasped. Does he know?

"Hmm? Just once a month. No big deal." She shrugged

"Who else do you keep in contact with?" Oh my god this is bad I didn't want Edward finding out about me because then he would just blame himself.

"Only Edward, Jasper and Esme but you can't give me into trouble for talking to my husband after not seeing him for so long that is just mean and you know what Esme's like."

"So every one knows?"

"Bella you worry too much. Edward isn't going to find out!" she said sternly. "Anyway, Bella, we're supposed to be deciding where we should go first."

This continued for the rest of the night. Alice was determent to do everything normal and spent thousands on plane tickets and hotels. We left the next day for Dublin in Ireland; it had started to get dark there at about 5 or 6 o'clock so it would be perfect for us after that we decided to make out way across Europe.

* * *

**Hey I'm Kerri. Hope your Enjoying the story so far. Thanks so everyone who has read this :D**

**Please Review!**


	3. josh and Reunions

Hey there has been a slight summary change just hope it doesn't make you not read the story any more.

Dublin was fun; the weather was like forks so we could be out most of the time. We visited a lot of landmarks and after staying there for two weeks we left for Scotland which was pretty much the same except their accents were different and after being away for a month we, well Alice mostly, had spent over ten thousand dollars but then when you put that into the currency over hear its like twice as much! I honestly didn't know where Alice was getting all this money from but I was too scared to ask.

(Got writers block so I though id skip a few years)

10 Years Later

Ten years to this very day I was changed. Ten years to this day Edward had left … I haven't seen him since he told me he didn't want me. I didn't know if he knew that I was a vampire, for all I knew, he thought I was dead along with everyone else.

I had been myself for about four and a half years. I had let Alice leave; she missed Jasper so much I couldn't bare to make her stay with me but we still keep in touch. You can never get rid of Alice. I found out what my power is I can shield my mind and others around me if I stretch my shield I could also kind of mid read well I could go into peoples head and see what they were doing but I could choose when I did it .

I hadn't met any people while I had been myself, except for Josh. We met in the forest one night. I had accidently dropped my boundaries and started to think about Edward but this time I was really, really angry and I mean furious. I mean Edward just waltz into my life pretending to love me and the when he was tiered of pretending he just got up and left, breaking my heart in the process, the bastard! I really didn't want to have to pay for a wrecked hotel room so I ran and full speed towards the forest, and when I got deep enough I started destroying everything in my path. I was just about to take down a really big tree when two vice like arms rapped around me and slowly backed me away from the tree. I knew this was a vampire because of the scent.

"You take down that tree and the humans will come in looking for you. I mean the tallest tree in the world doesn't fall all on its own" he let me go and took a step away from me and held out his hand "I'm Josh." I looked at him taking in his appearance he was taller than me but not as tall as Emmet, he had black longish emoish hair and golden eyes which really confused me

"You're a vegetarian?" I put my hand over my mouth. "Sorry that was rude."

"It's ok. Yeah I am and by the looks of it you are too." He still had his hand out so I grabbed it and said

"I'm Bella. Thanks for stopping me from killing that tree." If I could have blushed I would have.

We had been friends ever since we didn't travel with each other though I like to be on my own but we did text each other constantly. I told him all about Edward when he asked why I was destroying the forest and he was very supportive he even offered to be my fake boyfriend to get back at Edward but I told him that I wasn't planning on seeing him anytime in the near future so I would be ok. We loved each other though but in a brother sister way I imagined it going further sometimes but I guess I would just have to wait and see.

I was about five in the morning and I was in Michigan when Alice called.

"Bella!" she screamed down the phone. God It was like we hadn't spoke to each other in 20 years when I had spoken to her just two days ago

"Hello Alice. What can I do for my favourite pixie today?" I heard Jasper chuckle in the background. "Hey

Jasper."

"Hey Bella" he shouted back.

"Hey I'm the one that called you. Ok anyway before you rudely interrupted I was going to ask you something." She said sounding a bit nervous which made me wary.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Esme misses you. She wants you to visit , we all do."

"all of you as in ?"

"Jazz, Em, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Edward." She mumbled the last name. Just the sound of his name was making me angry I had no idea how I was going to react when I saw him. This was going to be ugly.

"So you told him?"

"No but I know he misses you. And there is something else." She sounded even more nervous now

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you on the phone but Edward is dating Tanya." I was not expecting that one. But when I thought about it I really didn't care.

"That's fine. When do you want me to come." I was sort of creeped out when I realised I was smiling. Ok maybe I had lost it.

"Um Bella are you okay. I mean that was kina big news."

"Nah I'm ok. I got over him so where are you guys staying?" there was a slight pause, I knew Alice was in shock from my words suddenly she went

"Who's Josh?" now it was my turn to pause.

"He... He's just a guy."

"Oh. Ok um were in Canada."

She gave me directions of how to get to the house and I told her I would be there in about three days. It would only take me about a day to get there but I had some thinking to do. Like trying not to rip Edwards head off when I saw him.

Alice had given me an idea. I mean if Edward could have a girlfriend, I could have a boyfriend right?

I called Josh and told him his time had come for him to be my fake boyfriend. He was pretty excited. So was I because I hadn't seen him in so long. I gave him the directions to the house and told him to be there the next day because that is when I was going to be going.

I drove my newly acquired Aston Martin up the drive way and leaped out to be honest I really wasn't that nervous I was now just angry that I would have to be in the same room as Edward I made sure that there was no holes in my shield, I wanted him no where near my thoughts I would have to remember to shield Josh also when he got here.

As I walked up to the door it opened and I was almost knocked off my feet when Alice jumped on me.

"Oh. My. God. I missed you so much!" when she let me go I didn't have time to recover before Emmet had his massive arms around me.

"God, you're so lucky you can't break me any more." I giggled. I hugged the all except for one.

"You didn't tell Edward I was coming?" I asked getting an answer straight away when I looked into Esme's mind.

But then a voice from the door said

"No, they didn't."

Please Review I'm open to flames and criticism. Hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	4. Conversations

Thanks to every one who has put this story on their alert :D

Since I live in Scotland Eclipse hasn't came out yet but I'm going to see it on Sunday at a pre-screening! I'm so exited! Has any one seen it?

The Characters are a little OOC. Basically Bella is going to be a bitch to Edward and Tanya so they are bitches right back :D

Okay back to the story …

Last time:

_"You didn't tell Edward I was coming?" I asked getting an answer straight away when I looked into Esme's mind._

_But then a voice from the door said_

_"No, they didn't."_

"No one told you?" I clarified. "Oh well … Shit happens." Every one looked shocked at my words but I didn't care I was to busy trying not to laugh at the shock on Edwards face. I guess he didn't realise how much ten years could change a person.

"And can we please skip all the 'oh my god Bella's a vampire' crap? I'm not really in the mood to open that draw."

"Who changed you." He growled. I immediately shielded Alice's mind. I knew she didn't want Edward to know that she had changed me because she didn't want him to hate her because I was the one thing he didn't want for me. Well that was before he left. So I improvised.

"That's none of your business." I said harshly. This conversation had started to bore me so I turned to Rosalie and said.

"Rosalie you want to ask about my car?" she looked alarmed that I knew this.

"How… how did you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my own way of knowing things." I said smiling. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me as I sat on the hood of the car. "Anyway… the engine is running a little loudly. Do you think you can fix it?" She nodded and I tossed her the keys.

I had shielded Jasper when I had shielded Alice. They both knew too much about my life over the past 10 years and I didn't wanting Edward knowing a few things. The good thing about my shield is that once I have shielded someone they stay shielded until I take it off so I guess that's a good thing when I have so many people to shield.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle's pager.

"Sorry. That's work I have to go. It was nice to see you Bella."

"Well if you had your way you wouldn't be seeing me again, would you Carlisle?"

"Bella." He said trying to reason with me. I could see that he wasn't thinking about it so Edward wouldn't know that Carlisle was against Alice changing me and was going to let me die.

"No, Carlisle its fine. Listen, I'm sure you have some questions for me and I definitely have some for you. So go to work and I'll talk to you when you get back, Ok?" He nodded and left.

"Bella, what the hell happened." Emmet asked. Ok this visit was going to be difficult. I turned to Alice and Jasper and said

"We really need to talk about what everyone knows and what they don't." they both nodded and then everything went silent.

"So you're not going to tell us?" It was Tanya who spoke. She was holding on to Edwards hand and looked disgusted to see me.

"No. It's got nothing to do with you anyway."

"Yes it has. I'm going to be part of this family in a month so I think it does have something to do with me." When she said this she said this she detached her hand from Edwards, who looked like he was trying his best to keep hold of it. Once her hand was detached she held it out to show a diamond engagement ring.

"You and Edward are Engaged?" she nodded and smirked at me. "Ha. Well it sucks to be you." I laughed at her. "If I were you I'd keep an eye on him on the wedding night or the day after." I could tell Edward was getting worried about where I was going with this but I didn't care.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well …" I started when I was interrupted by Edward

"Don't!" I ignored him and went on

"Well Edward is what you would call a 'Man whore' you know has sex with women and then just leaves them. Don't you Edward. If I we're you Tanya I would get out before he does it'll save you the heartbreak."

"Edward would never leave me. And how do you know we haven't already had sex." At this I laughed but it was Jasper who answered.

"Trust me. She knows." She turned to Edward and said that they had to talk and she would be waiting for him in their room. He was about to speak but I couldn't be bothered with him anymore so I ignored him and turned back to Jasper.

"Jas did you get those papers I asked for." He nodded and zoomed away and back again but now he was carrying a brown envelope. He handed it to me.

"There are 2 passports, drivers' licences and birth certificates. One for you, and one for Josh. You are Bella Halliday and he is Josh Watson-Lang."

"Great thanks."

"Bella, speaking of Josh, he's in the woods waiting for you."

I know that the reason Edward left was a bit far fetched but just bare with me on this because its part of the story line. :D Please review :D


	5. Friends with Benefits

**Hey :D Sorry I've been kind of MIA and haven't posted in ages but I'm back now and I promise I'll give at least a post every week or two weeks never longer than that. So Enjoy this chapter :D.

* * *

**

I smiled at Alice and excused my self and headed into the forest where I knew I would find Josh.

_Is it safe? Or am I going to be ambushed by you psycho Ex?_

Josh said in his head after sensing I was near. I rounded a corner and came to a stop when I saw him standing there.

"Well, let's see. It turns out my 'psycho ex' has a super bitch fiancée." I said trying not to let it bother me.

"Oh, are you ok?" he asked, concern leaking into his expression.

"Don't worry about me, Hon. I'll get my own back, don't you worry. Besides, she wasn't to thrilled to find out the reason _he _left in the first place." I told him, an evil smirk on my face.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that haven't…" He trailed of suggestively and then started to laugh. At that moment we heard someone approaching, Edward, I could hear his thoughts. He was coming to find me to tell me off about revealing the truth to his family, not that it was as big a deal as he was making it.

_Quick! Kiss me, he won't like that! _

Before I could make up my mind Josh's lips were on mine. God he was such a good kisser! Our lips moved in sync, my arms were rapped around his neck and my fingers had woven themselves through his hair. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his hands had tucked themselves under the waistband of my jeans. Our bodies were pushed together tightly. I was so lost in the moment that I had completely forgotten all about Edward until I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. His thoughts were so angry that it was almost funny. God he always had to ruin everything. I pulled myself away from Josh but when I turned to face Edward he stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"What do you want Cullen? You're kind of ruining the moment." I said glairing at him.

"How dare you! You waltz back into our lives after ten years and now you're trying to ruin my life -" he said just before I cut him off.

"Excuse me? Just like you ruined mine?" I asked him. "You're talking like I was the one how left _you._" I choked out. I couldn't do this. Not right now. I was about to leave but he stopped me.

"I want answers Bella. Who changed you?" he had the nerve to ask. What a dick! He knew by the stubborn look on my face that I wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know. "Whatever. But when I comes to Tanya, that trap of yours better stay shut." He said coldly before turning and running back into the house. Great, now I felt like shit. My mind drifted back to the kiss between me and Josh. It had made me feel great. I turned in his arms and put my arms back around his neck.

"So, I know we're only meant to be pretend dating but how do you feel about friends with benefits?" I asked him raising my eyebrows suggestively. He didn't answer he just pulled me in for another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

After our make out session we went through exactly what was going to happen. We were basically going to be dating but with out any of the complicated feelings. I felt as if I was using him but he was happy to do it because he said he would be helping a friend and he got free sex out of it. He was such a guy. I had to remind him that as soon as any feelings got involved we would have to stop.

After our little discussion things got hot and heavy again and me and Josh ended up having sex against a tree. I know it was really random and so shouldn't have happened but I really needed it, all the sexual frustration was driving me insane. Once we were sorted, I reminded him again that there could be no feelings and he promised that there wouldn't be. We walked back to the Cullen house hand in hand to keep up the whole façade of us dating even though we were kind of, it was already getting complicated. Once we got into the house Alice whisked me away into her room while Josh was in the shower. He got quite dirty during our activities in the forest. Alice sat me down on the bed and shut the door.

"Shield the room." She told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I don't want anyone hearing what I have to say. And I don't think you will either." I nodded and expanded my shield until it was all around the room, wrapping it in its own little soundproof bubble of sorts.

"Ok. Shoot." I told her once I was done.

"Your sleeping with him, aren't you?" She asked smirking. "I thought you were pretend dating?" she exclaimed after I nodded.

"Umm, we're sort of friends with benefits but we've made it clear to each other that no feelings have to get involved what so ever, I'm not ready for that yet." I said ending in a whisper. I looked at Alice; she had a sad look on her face.

"Bella, it's been ten years." She reminded me.

"Time means nothing, Alice. I'll never get over it, over him. I just have to accept that that's the only thing time wont change." I said sadly looking at my hands and not at her. I had never told her that I still felt this way.

"You still love him?" She said. I didn't know if it was a statement or a question.

"It doesn't matter, he's engaged." I said. I was going to pass out. It had happened a few times before, whenever my body got too stressed or there was an overload of information on my brain I would just past out so my body could process everything.

"I have to go." I said dropping my shield and running out o the room.

"Bella!" she knew what was happening, when did she not. But she also knew I wanted to be alone so when I didn't reply she just left me. Thankfully Esme had given us a room with a bed in it. I could also keep my shield up when I passed out or safety I guess. I put up my shield barely able to stand straight I locked the door and quickly checked the time, 2:30, before everything went dark.

* * *

**Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it. And if you have any questions or anything PM or Review. Also I know it is really OOC but I promise it will get better and I am trying to get the chapters longer for you guys. :D**

**Kerri xx**


	6. Parties & Piano's

I am so sorry that this chapter is late! I am currently studying for exams so I've not had a lot of time to write.

Thank you to every one who reviewed for that chapter!

**Reviewers:**

_**Bitemarks are beautiful.**_

_**ucMst**_

You guys are awesome!

Ok so on with the story!

Everyone was hunting, everyone except myself and Tanya. This should be fun. She was currently in Edward's room, flipping through the latest gossip articles. Her mind wasn't focused though; it kept drifting of and thinking of ways she could flaunt her and Edward's engagement in my face. First she was going to through an engagement party on my birthday; she planned on inviting everyone in her work. She was posing as a twenty-one year old. She knew it was my birthday and was planning on it being the worst one ever. I'm guessing she never heard about what happened on my 18th birthday. It was strange to think that Jasper had tried to kill me when we were like best friends now. She didn't know what she was going to do after that, she was too caught up in the party she had to plan. And, being the bitch that she was was going to flaunt it in Alice's face as well because she knew how much she loved planning parties.

It was a couple days later and everyone was home. The big game that Emmet had been waiting for desperately all week had just started and everyone was in the living room with an exception of Tanya of course, she was planning on announcing her party and weirdly enough she hadn't even told Edward and had put all of her effort into shielding her thoughts, she knew he wouldn't want a party. I wasn't really paying attention to the game and to my surprise neither was Edward. He was sitting in the seat in the corner and was writing music. The tune running through his head was beautiful. I was so distracted by it that I didn't notice Tanya enter until she dropped herself onto Edwards lap and grabbed his composition out of his hands.

"You're writing music again? Come on Edward, grow a pair!" she said throwing the paper behind her and it slid under Esme's china cabinet. What a bitch. The more annoying thing was that he didn't do anything. She then got up and walked over to me and Josh who were on the couch. He was sitting and I had my back up against the arm rest and had my legs on his lap, his arms were on my legs and he had the remote control in his hands. She stopped in front of us and grabbed the remote control out of Josh's hands; she leaned right over so her cleavage was right in Josh's face. Annoyingly the little shit didn't seem to care; I actually think he enjoyed it. What an asshole! Tanya spun on her heel and pointed the remote ant the TV and switched it off.

"What the fuck Tanya! I was fucking watching that." Emmet yelled outrage clouding his face.

"I've decided I'm – I mean Edward and myself have decided to have an engagement party this Saturday. And, Alice before you ask, no you can not help organise it" she snapped in Alice's face, with so much hate in her voice it actually made Jasper start to growl but Alice had different issues on her mind.

"You can't have your party on Saturday." She told Tanya with no tone in her voice, but I knew she was really upset, Jasper did too and squeezed her shoulders.

"And why not?" Tanya retorted.

"Because it's Bella's birthday." She told her. I wasn't like she didn't all ready know though.

"Why not have a joined party?" at this I burst out laughing, like hysterical laughter.

"Oh!" I said catching my breath. "That was a good one Emmet. Anyway, I have better things to do than pretend to care about some stupid party." I said absentmindedly and I started to paint my nails. I started to listen to Edward again; he had collected his composition and had started to run the song through his head again. I knew now why he loved music so much, it helped block out all of the thoughts.

"Edward!" Tanya screeched and he jumped, he_ actually jumped._ Ha! "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She screamed pointing at me.

"Sorry, I never heard what she said." He told her being completely honest.

"Don't talk crap!" She said and pulled the music out of his hands for the second time. It was one time too many.

"For fuck sake Tanya, can't you just give me peace or one minute?" He yelled at her. He grabbed back his music and in a flash was in the piano room.

"Ha! Ok then." Alice said, he and Jasper were in fits of laughter, they hated Tanya as much as me. "Let's go hunting." I groaned but got up anyway, I didn't think I could handle Alice whining if I said I wasn't going to come again.

Every one left except from Edward.

* * *

I had only been out for two hours and I was already full. For some reason I didn't have to feet as much as a normal vampire. After informing Alice and the others that I was leaving I headed back to the Cullen mansion. As I opened the door I was greeted by a soft piano melody. I had forgotten how much I loved to hear Edward play the piano, it was beautiful. I wanted to watch him play so I followed the music. As I walked towards the music the melody morphed into a song I never thought I would ever hear again. My lullaby. I was at the door in a flash and just watched, unable to speak so I brought down my shield.

_You still play that? _ Great! Since we met the only thing Edward has ever longed for was to read my mind and_ that_ is the first thing I let him hear? I'm such and idiot! The music stopped and Edward spun around to face me.

"You…I … did I?" He blurted out.

"Yeah." I said finding my voice." I have a shield, that's why you couldn't read my mind but I can control it now. I can also read minds. This is beautiful by the way." I said pointing to the music from earlier. His mind wasn't even coherent.

"Ok." He said after he figured out what was going on. "So you can read my mind, I can read your's when your _shield_ is down, you can read music now _and _your talking to me again." He said smiling at the last part.

"Yes, yes, no and I'm willing to play nice if you are." I smiled too. My Edward was shinning through.

"No?"

"I heard you play it in your head while you wrote it." I told him as I walked over and stood right up against his chest, he was sitting on the piano stool and I was in between his legs and out faces were inches apart.

"Um, thank you." He said breathlessly.

"Don't you just wonder what it would feel like?" I asked seductively, my voice changing the mood in the room. Edward swallowed loudly.

"What, what would feel like?" he whispered our faces getting closer.

"Kissing me with out having to hold back? Touch me without having to worry about breaking me?" I whispered our lips were millimetres apart now. "Don't fight it." I said and I closed the gap.

Review please :D


End file.
